Paradoria 2
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm (or simply known as Paradoria 2) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Animation. The sequel to 2015's Paradoria and the 24th entry in the Universal Animated Features canon, it is being directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Samono, Laurie Craig, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger, and will star the reprised voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph, and Patrick Stewart, along with new additions to the cast including Zoe Saldana, Paul Giamatti, Tom Cruise, Madelaine Petsch, and Gina Rodriguez. The film is set to be released on March 22, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Premise Jamo and his mate Keena are living peacefully together in their home. However, they encounter a mysterious conqueror who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons King Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. Now, the two must find a way to stop the Conqueror, and find a mysterious palace known as the Enchanted Realm to get a potion to heal Clint before it is too late. Voice cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, the son of Noalus and Verra and Keena's boyfriend *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, Jamo's current mate and the daughter of Queen Melly and King Clint *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's father *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's mother *Maya Rudolph as Melly, the queen of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's mother *Patrick Stewart as Clint, the king of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's father *Zoe Saldana as Londa, the leader of the Enchanted Realm *Paul Giamatti as the Conqueror *Tom Cruise as Vicktor *Madelaine Petsch as Falia, the member of the Enchanted Realm who happily greets Jamo and Keena when they visited the Enchanted Realm *Steve Samono as the Neets Additionally, Gina Rodriguez has been cast in an undisclosed role. Production Development On April 18, 2015, Universal Animation Studios announced a sequel to 2015's Paradoria, with director Steve Samono, producers Amy McNeill and Daniel Ross, and writer Laurie Craig returning. On June 24, 2015, Samono confirmed that the script was being written. In November 2015, it was reported that Kung Fu Panda co-writers Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been hired to rewrite the script. On May 20, 2018, Universal officially announced the film's title Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm along with its new release of April 26, 2019, as well as the first teaser poster. On December 7, 2018, Universal moved the release date a month earlier to March 22, 2019, with Avengers: Endgame taking its slot of April 26, 2019. Gary Hall, who co-directed the first film, stated that he was unable to return in the sequel due to Hall being busy on directing the fifth Computeropolis installment, but will be still involved as an executive producer. Like Computeropolis: The Deep Web, the film's budget is $200 million which is partly due to most of the cuts as well as the rushed release date. Casting On July 31, 2015, it was reported that Finn Wolfhard was willing to reprise his role as Jamo in the sequel. It was also reported that AnnaSophia Robb might return to reprise her role as Keena but had not decided yet. In September 2015, it had been confirmed that Wolfhard and Robb would reprise their respective roles as Jamo and Keena in the sequel. By February 2016, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph and Patrick Stewart were confirmed to reprise their roles. In October 2017, it was announced that Zoe Saldana has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Paul Giamatti was cast to voice a villain in the film. On August 12, 2018, it was announced that Madelaine Petsch joined the cast. Later that week, Tom Cruise announced that he will be making his first animation debut in the sequel. When Steve Samono and Amy McNeill saw the Mission: Impossible movies (including the sixth film), they praised Cruise's performance and decided to cast Cruise in his first voice-acting role in the film. Music On February 14, 2018, Mark Mothersbaugh was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score. Release Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm is set to be released in the United States on March 22, 2019, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Originally scheduled for release on March 1, 2019, the date was postponed multiple times. The film was pushed back to May 31, then to August 16, August 2, April 5, and April 26, before being eventually pushed back a month earlier to March 22 to avoid competition with Avengers: Endgame. Marketing A teaser trailer of this film was released on September 12, 2018 and was shown alongside Cool Spot. It received 122 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed trailer for an animated film, dethroning Incredibles 2 and the 7th most-viewed trailer overall. An interview with the cast was released on September 16, 2018, which revealed the 3 undisclosed characters' names voiced by Zoe Saldana, Tom Cruise, and Madelaine Petsch. The 2nd trailer (and official trailer) of this film will be released on December 12, 2018 and will be shown alongside Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Paradoria Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Sequel films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal animated features canon Category:PG-rated films